


Second Chances

by Amalthia



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthia/pseuds/Amalthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Michael are kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

"Michael! Wait up!" I slowed my pace, if Max really wanted to talk to me he would have to catch up to me this time, I was not stopping for him. I hated all this leader of the universe crap. Ever since Max saved Liz Parker, life sucked big time.

Max's fingers grabbed my arm in a death grip, forcing me to stop or drag a 160 pound guy after me. I could probably do it; I was a little bigger. I decided to stop. Everyone was staring at us standing in the middle of the hallway. The hand on my arm released, I could feel the blood slowly returning. "What do you want?" I didn't bother hiding my hostility.

Max looked around quickly before giving me one of his intense stares. "We need to talk somewhere privately."

I sighed. "Come with me." I don't know why I always did what he wanted. I headed for my locker, opened it, grabbed my backpack, and locked it. Max trailed along. I led him out the back of the school and across the now empty football field, at one in the afternoon most of the jocks were at lunch.

"Where are we going?" Max asked after we had walked halfway through town. I knew the question would come up eventually.

"I'm going home. I don't know where you plan on going..."

"Look Michael this isn't funny! We can't just skip school..."

"We can and have, we need to get off the street before we get picked up. Come on, I know a back way." I headed into an alley. Over the years, I learned all the streets like the back of my hand.

"Michael, we can't skip school, this is not the time to stand out. We need to blend in."

"I am blending in, everyone expects me to be the town screw up, you are the one who'll stand out not me. Besides, weren't you the one who wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, but not here."

Here was a back alley behind the Crashdown. I really planned on heading to the Indian reservation but I didn't want Max to know I went there still. "Do we have anything to say to each other? You know I'm pissed off at you for telling Liz about us..."

"I had to tell her something."

"What you did was stupid."

"She's smart, she would have figured it out. I saw flashes of her thoughts and memories and she saw mine. That, and I healed her."

What could I say? You should have let her die?

Max must have seen what I was thinking from my expression, because instead of that pleading hurt look, he now looked angry.

Before I could say anything to defend myself, the back door to the Crashdown slammed open and black clad men swarmed out of the building holding semi automatic weapons on us. I didn't freeze; I grabbed Max's arm and started running, keeping him in front of me. I don't remember running so fast my whole life as I did that afternoon but it didn't matter. I felt a sting on the back of my leg and then everything went dark.

***********

I woke up with bright lights shining in my eyes. My head ached, a rhythmic pounding. If it didn't stop soon I knew I was going to lose my lunch. I lifted my head, groaning, and turned over on my side. The floor under me was cold and just as white as the walls. I saw Max a few feet away from me, awake but out of it.

His face was pale and his hair was messed up, and he was wearing a white hospital gown. Feeling air on my naked thighs made me realize I was dressed just like Max. He managed to sit up before me. Still feeling groggy, I stayed on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Michael!" Max scrambled over to me, his hands ran over my body, I knew he was checking for my pulse, but when I opened my mouth, I couldn't speak to tell him I was fine. His eyes searched mine, frantic with worry and guilt.

I didn't want to move but I was afraid that any moment Max would try taking off the thin hospital gown to find imagined wounds. I sat up much more slowly than Max had, and held my head; it felt like it was going to burst. "What happened?" I asked, trying to think through the pain.

"Those men shot both of us with some kind of tranquilizer. I don't remember much after that." Max was kneeling by my side, his eyes alert and intelligent. I must have gotten the stronger stuff.

The room was chilly and I leaned into Max to absorb some of his body heat, his arm wrapped around me. I didn't want to move; the room spun when I lifted my head. "Max, are there any doors in this room?"

"No, are you okay?"

"I don't think so." I stopped talking because the movement of my jaw only made my headache worse.

Max stood up and grabbed me under the arms and dragged me to the wall then sat down next to me again. I knew he wasn't going to use his powers to heal me, so he was trying to find other ways to make me more comfortable. I leaned my head against his shoulder, I felt so tired. I closed my eyes, trusting Max to protect me, and fell right back to sleep.

***********

I don't know how much time passed in that room before they came for us; it must have been six or seven hours. I was still a little groggy but the headache and nausea were gone.

I stayed silent, positive that there were cameras watching and listening to us. Max was pacing back and forth in the room; I could feel his frustration and boredom.

The room's unnatural brightness and all the white walls were slowly driving me crazy, everywhere I looked there was white. Max and I were the only non-white colors in the room. We couldn't even find seams in the wall. The silence was unnerving to the both of us, any time one of us would speak we were both startled.

Nothing felt right in that room, even the air tasted funny. I was grateful that there was a toilet in one corner. It stuck out like a sore thumb. I almost didn't see it at first because like everything else in the room, it was completely white, even the handle to flush the toilet.

I didn't hear the wall slid open, all of a sudden, there were men in white suits. I don't know what they thought we carried. We had lived on earth for the past decade and no mysterious diseases or viruses had sprung up in Roswell. Soldiers followed behind, they weren't suited up like the other men, probably because they couldn't hold a rifle with those thick gloves; I stared at the guns.

"Why have you kidnapped us," Max demanded even as he backed away from the soldiers and what I presumed were scientists or doctors. I grabbed his arm before he hit the wall. I had stood up even before the first suited man entered our small cell.

No one bothered answering. The soldiers rushed us. Two grabbed me, holding my arms pinned above my head, while another four fought Max to he ground and handcuffed his arms behind his back.

"You bastards! What they hell do you think you're doing! You have no right to kidnap us! Shit!" I yelled, kicked, screamed and called the soldiers every bad word I could remember; anything to convince them to take me instead of Max.

I managed to free one of my legs and kicked the blond guard holding my arms above my head.

"Hold his legs better," The soldier commanded, tightening his hold on my wrists until I thought the bone would snap.

"Doctor, we should handcuff this one too."

"No. I don't want the subject damaging himself with the cuffs before we are ready for our experiment," the doctor in charge answered, checking something off the chart in his hands.

"Fuck you!" I yelled, helplessly watching as the one of the guards picked Max up and stood him on his feet, gagged, handcuffed and ankles tied together. Max's eyes were wide and panicking, his chest heaved from trying to breathe.

I couldn't look away from Max; I threw one last effort into getting free. I had to save my friend. This time, instead of restraining me, the soldier pulled back his arm and punched me in the stomach, releasing my arms at the same time. I dropped to my knees, all the wind knocked out of me. I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I looked up in time to see one of the guards carrying Max over his shoulder and walk out of the room. Two soldiers kept their guns trained on me until all the suited doctors were gone then they slipped through the door, quickly closing it behind them.

I ran to the wall and beat at it with my fists. When I had enough air, I screamed, inarticulate in my rage. I kept screaming and hitting the wall until I fell down exhausted and throat hurting. I curled up on my side and covered my head with my arms and cried.

***********

After what felt like hours but could have been thirty minutes, the door slid open again and the same people entered again, this time with Max walking in front without handcuffs or the gag. He was soaking wet, his eyes were red from crying, and he looked like he was going to fall down at any moment from the shock of whatever they did to him. I'd never seen that expression on his face before.

"Cuff the other one," the same doctor spoke again. I fought as well as I could against four men who were bigger and had military training, but within moments I was bound and gagged. The cuffs bit into my wrists, Max had come out of his shock and was fighting the guards but, like me, he couldn't do much against them.

I was a little surprised that they planned on carrying me out of the room. I was bigger than Max, which is probably why they had two guards carry me out. One grabbed me from my armpits and the other picked up my ankles. They almost dropped me a few times because I refused to quit moving.

Each hallway looked the same; however, the guards seemed to know where we were going. I focused on remembering every passageway we took. We finally stopped in front of a door, the doctor punched in a code, and the door slid open to reveal a room, with a water trough in the corner, a hospital bed with those leg things for women and some strange hooks on the wall. I had a sinking feeling that this is where they brought Max.

The soldiers let me drop to the floor before they undid the restraints and the gag. I couldn't speak; my mouth was so dry. I finally managed a weak, "Why have you kidnapped us?" But they ignored me and stood me up on my feet.

"Strip him." With one strong jerk, the soldier ripped the hospital gown right off my back.

They grabbed my arms, lifting me off the ground so my feet barely touched it and moved me to the bed in the middle. There were cuffs at the top; they looked better than the metal ones but the fact that they were there scared me.

"Lay him on the bed and strap him in." The doctor didn't even glance up from his clipboard. It took five guards to get me flat on my back. One lay over my stomach so I couldn't move while they forced my hands through the leather loops at the top. They tightened the buckle as tight as it would go until my hands started going numb. Then they hooked my legs up to the metal feet supports, which left me feeling very humiliated and vulnerable. Everything was in plain view for the doctors and soldiers to see. I shivered and tried not to think about why they would have strapped me to the hospital bed in such a weird position.

The door opened and another man walked in, he looked like a doctor but he didn't wear a protective suit like the other doctors.

"Have you started already?" he asked the head doctor who seemed to be in charge until the other man arrived.

"No. I know how much you like this part, so I waited." The sarcasm was easy to hear.

The new man, who looked about thirty years old, about a decade younger than the other doctors, walked over to me. He glanced at me with a strange intensity. He suddenly reached under the bed and pulled out a tray I didn't know was there. He pulled a pair of latex gloves off the tray and put them on with ease.

I watched as he walked around the bed until he stood between my legs. I tried to close my legs, not sure what the hell he planned on doing to me, but the straps and settings on the metal footholds held. "This shouldn't hurt," the man said, although I don't think he really meant to talk to me. I felt aprobing and a prod. I tried to calm my breathing but there was no denying that I was terrified. I could feel my heart beating against my chest.

The man stopped for a moment, went to a machine on the wall and rolled it over. The soldier guards lined the walls, watching with some interest. It didn't take long for the new guy to hook up pads to my chest. The heart monitor was the only noise in the room besides the air conditioner and all the men breathing. This time, when the new man stood between my legs, he didn't touch me instead; I heard another tray pull out.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me and Max?" I demanded even as I saw the new guy coat his finger with KY Jelly.

Everyone ignored me. "Johnson, get the other equipment ready, we need to monitor everything." Then the new guy pushed his finger up my ass. It was cold and uncomfortable. I tried to pull away, but there was no where for me to go.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled. "You guys are fucking perverts!" One of the doctors tried to attach some monitoring pads to my forehead but I kept jerking my head from side to side.

I clenched my fists, fighting against the restraints. I screamed and someone thrust a gag in my mouth. The guy standing between my legs didn't look at all worried or affected by my behavior. I sagged into the bed, exhausted, and then the guy added another finger and moved them in and out of me. It didn't feel like anything. I tried to look away, ashamed and more than a little humiliated. Most of the guard soldiers stared straight ahead, but I noticed a few were watching with interest.

I refused to cry. Even when the guy added another finger, hurting me, and then he prodded something inside of me that made my dick shoot straight up. "Okay I think he's ready." I heard a vibrating hum before I felt something too large and too cold enter me. The man shoved it all the way in, my whole body jerked with the pain and need to escape it. However, the vibrator was just long enough to hit that spot inside of me that melted my insides, my erection returned, and one of the doctors put a plastic tube over it.

Now I knew what they were trying to do, they couldn't just ask me to jerk off in a cup? I fought against coming; I didn't want them to have any part of me to study. I tried not to look at the man standing between my legs, holding the vibrator inside of me, but then he slid it out and shoved it back in, hard. I cried out against the gag. It felt good and finally I started crying. He stared at me with those black eyes of his and kept thrusting the vibrator in and out. One of his hands started caressing my leg, at some point he had taken off the latex gloves.

My mind went someplace else while my body gave in to their demands. I came and an old doctor standing next to my bed sucked everything into a jar before carrying it away. I barely felt the vibrator slip out of me. Everything felt sore.

Another doctor stuck me with a needle and quickly drew my blood and scurried out of the room. I sniffed back my tears, too furious to think straight.

"Clean the subject and return him to the cell," the strange man ordered, still touching my leg. I had a feeling if there weren't so many soldiers watching he would have done more. I was grateful when the man, with a last caress, stepped away from the bed and left the room.

Four men quickly untied and carried me to the water trough I saw earlier. There was ice floating on the surface. I would have protested but they hadn't taken out the gag, instead, I started fighting again. I kicked out, pulled my arms, none of it worked. They dropped me in the freezing water; the shock of it stunned me, but not long. I tried to stand up, get out of the water, but too many hands where holding me down. Someone had a scrub brush and they scrubbed my skin like I was made out of tile instead of skin. I knew what they were doing was going to hurt once I could feel my skin. Finally they pulled me up and out of the tube, and stood me up next to it. I fell to my knees.

"Shit, you cut him. I told you that was a crappy sponge."

"Hey, I used what they gave me," the man holding the red handle "sponge" responded. The sponge looked more like an ice scraper.

I was seeing black dots when they threw another hospital type gown over my head. Someone released the gag over my mouth and quickly shoved a bottle of water in, almost drowning me. I spit out the water.

"Hey idiot, give him time to know what you are doing," another faceless voice said.

Another pair of hands held me up and gave me the water bottle. I couldn't even feel my fingers, let alone hold the bottle. "Here, drink slowly." This guy seemed to know what he was doing. I took two big gulps of water before they took the water away.

I couldn't walk, so I was carried back to the cell. The cold must have shut down my whole body, I could barely think, let alone remember how many corridors my captors carried me down. They set me on my feet when the reached the cell the door was barely open when the pushed me through. I landed badly, hurting my face and hands.

"Michael!"

I kept my eyes closed until I felt Max's hands on me, turning me over. I couldn't look at him. I turned my face away. "Don't touch me." I wanted to shout, but to my horror, I could only whisper.

"Michael, let me help you." However, Max did move back and give me space. I was freezing without Max hovering over me.

I wanted to jump to my feet and pace the room, but that wasn't going to happen soon, I knew I was bleeding in several places and my muscles were sore. I got to my knees and finally looked at Max. I knew they had done to him what was done to me, I could see it in his eyes.

I didn't know what to do or how to react. I knew we should be planning our escape, but those men overpowered us so easily. At seventeen, Max and I were filling in, but neither of us was equal in size to any of the soldiers. I tried not to let my despair show on my face, but I think Max was thinking the same thoughts.

"Are you okay?" I asked, seeing how pale Max looked, his hair was still damp and so were his clothes.

"I should be the one asking you, you're covered in bruises and cuts. What did you say to them?"

"They gagged me." I don't know why I said it like that, maybe it hurt because I couldn't scream and yell at that man who raped me with the vibrator. I could feel my eyes tearing up. I turned away. I could feel my strength returning so I stood up, my legs were a little shaky but I managed to walk across the room. The tile was too cold under my feet.

"Did they...?"

I didn't let Max finish the sentence. "I don't want to talk about it!" I hadn't realized I yelled until I heard myself.

I felt bad when I saw Max's face, maybe he did want to talk about it, his foster parents raised him that way, they were 'Talk about your feelings and everything will be all right' kind of people. I could have hit them right now because I was too ashamed of what happened to me. I wanted to shove the memory as far into my mind as it would go.

"They did." I said to the wall.

I started shivering from the cold or memories, either way I couldn't stop. I sank to my knees. I had forgotten how this felt, the butterflies in the pit of my stomach, the sick dread of not knowing if it will happen again. Nothing like this had happened to me in years.

I let Max put his arm around me and hold me. I didn't realize how much I needed him until his arms were wrapped around my chest, holding us close together. I huddled close to his warmth, letting him protect me for now.

***********

What must have been a few hours later, food was slid into the room on a tray. I was afraid that they might have drugged it but I was thirsty and hungry.

"Well, at least they are feeding us," Max said.

"Wouldn't want their lab rats to die," I muttered and picked out the peas from the fried rice. I wish I had some Tabasco sauce to add more flavor, but whoever ordered the take out ordered a spicy dish, so it wasn't too bad.

"Do you think they'll send anyone in to talk to us?"

"I don't think so, they kept calling me, The Subject. Morons."

After eating, we picked a corner to sit in. I was tired but the floor was too hard and cold to lie down on. "I wish they had given us beds or something to sleep on. The floor sucks."

"Maybe it's a form of brainwashing. I saw something like this on the Discovery Channel a while back. The Russians and Chinese would put their prisoners in rooms too cold to sleep in tolet sleep deprivation do half the work for them."

"Why would they want to brainwash us?" In case there were any cameras in the room, we were going to keep up our act as normal teenagers, although, the blood tests will probably make our acting a moot point.

"I don't know," Max answered quietly.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

***********

What must have been a day or two later, they came for us again. This time, neither of the doctors wore protective suits. We both backed up against the corner; I pushed Max behind me. The older doctor smiled grimly. "Grab them both, we don't have time to do them separately."

About eight soldiers rushed in our cell. I punched the one who reached me first; it felt good when my fist connected with flesh. However, there were too many of them and there was no way to hold them off. One of the soldiers slammed the butt of his rifle into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Max didn't fight at all; he just stood there and let them handcuff him. I was forced down to the ground, gagged, handcuffed, and had my feet tethered together.

Max walked out of the room with rifles digging into his back while two men carried me like the first time. I glared at the doctor and anyone else who would meet my eyes.

We entered the same room. The vibrator guy was already there; he was dressed in all black and had a small smile on his lips. I wanted to punch him.

"Get the trouble maker secured and then strap Mr. Evans to the table," the vibrator guy ordered. The two guards carrying me lugged me over the wall, stood me up, and hooked the link between cuffs to a hook high over my head. Standing on my toes did not relieve the pain in my wrists.

While the two guards took care of me, the others were busy disrobing Max and forcing him on the table. "Why are you doing this to us?" Max asked the Vibrator man.

"Gag Mr. Evans."

"God! Please let us go! Please! We haven't done anything to you, why are you trying to hurt us?" Max was desperate. He twisted his head away from the guy trying to insert the gag.

I wanted to punch someone very badly. The soldier, losing patience, punched Max in the stomach, when Max gasped for air they put the gag in. Oh god, they were going to suffocate Max. I started crying and twisting against the cuffs. I ignored the pain. I wanted to yell and tell Max to relax. If he relaxed, he could breath through his nose.

I held my breath as Max's whole body arched off the table his arms straining against those leather cuffs. He collapsed back down, his eyes glazed, but his chest rising and falling slowly.

A couple of doctors spent a few minutes hooking up those electronic monitor pads to Max's chest and head. I watched the soldiers for a while, not wanting to see my best friend naked and helpless. A couple of them looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here, a few enjoyed the show, and the others I couldn't read.

They did the same things to Max as they did to me last time, except this time, when the vibrator guy pulled out the tray from between Max's legs; there were more choices of sex toys available.

Snapping on a latex glove, the vibrator guy started talking. "Last time both of you took too long to orgasm, so we ordered in new equipment. Eventually, we'll find out what works the fastest." He pulled a large bumpy dildo and spread that KY Jelly stuff all over it. Then he did something with the table so that Max was hanging further off the bed. It gave the guy more room to work, I thought with disgust. I couldn't help but watch as the vibrator guy slid his latex covered hand between Max's legs.

My friend flinched, so I knew the guy was finger fucking Max. I felt like I had a well of anger inside me, it kept filling more and more, every time we saw these assholes. I wished one of my powers was telepathy, I would be telling Max: don't worry, you'll be okay, it's only for a short time. Don't let these assholes break you. I love you and would do anything to protect you. I felt my mind teeter on a precipice of some vast understanding but then the feeling went away much to my frustration.

Max was sobbing now. I looked down. The bastard didn't take much time shoving the dildo into Max. I couldn't help feeling sympathy when I saw Max's erection straining against his belly. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore, knowing I was going to be in that position soon and wishing I was somewhere far, far away. Hell, I would settle for English class right now.

***********

A half hour later, I was strapped to the table. They didn't hook Max up to a wall; two guards held his arms. No one had dressed him. I tried not to look at Max; we had seen each other nude before, but never in a sexual situation.

I told myself I wasn't going to flinch or show any signs of pain, but the shock of cold fingers entering me, startled me. "Since you're the bigger asshole, I thought I would use the bigger dildo on you. Why can't you be as cooperative as your friend Mr. Evans? However, I think I'll have fun punishing you."

Oh god, please not the corny bad guy dialogue. I tried not to worry; they couldn't hurt me too badly.I was wrong. Whatever he tried to shove into me was not getting in, I was too small. After a few more attempts, he stopped.

 

"We need to flip him over."

Shit, why not pick a smaller vibrator!

I saw Max try to run to my side, but the two guards had him by the hair and arms. The gag stretched Max's face he looked different.

A few minutes later, I was on my stomach; my feet barely able to touch the ground after vibrator guy raised the bed with a control. My arms were cuffed in front of me, and I hid my face in them. I didn't know if I was crying from despair or rage or fear. Again, I felt the latex covered fingers and then the nudge of something far to large to fit in me. But this time the asshole had his body weight and good angle to force it in. I managed to resist for a microsecond before I felt the tearing and something hard lodged in my body. The pain hit me a second later. I screamed into the gag and tried to move away. I couldn't push off the ground or pull myself away. I could do nothing but bear the agony. My chest heaved with sobs and I hoped my nose wouldn't start running.

I don't know how long the bastard fucked me with the vibrator it felt like an eternity. One of the doctors actually rescued me. He was looking for my semen sample and the soldiers were taking too long in getting it. After that, with a flip of a button my whole body shuddered with pleasure as that spot inside me was stimulated beyond bearing. The orgasm, when it hit, hurt. My whole lower body was numb by this point. I felt him withdrawing the dildo and my body relaxed in relief, glad that the ordeal was over. However, no one came to release my arms. I kept my face pressed against the bed, hunching my shoulders to hide my face better.

I had almost fallen asleep when soft gentle hands started undoing the wrist straps. "Michael, they're all gone now." Max was crying but trying to hide it. The first thing I did when my hands were free was to take out the gag. Then I slowly slid my feet to the ground. Sharp stabbing pain radiated from my ass, feeling faint; I clung to the edges of the bed. I couldn't move until Max helped support my weight.

In place of the guards, a single mattress lay on the floor. We half walked, half stumbled our way across the room where we both fell on the mattress. Mentally and physically numb, I didn't care that we had to stay in the room where they could easily tie us to that bed and rape us with those damn dildo/vibrators.

"Michael, you're bleeding."

I pulled Max to me so we were lying side by side. I made sure my lips were close to Max's ear when I spoke. "Max you can't heal me. We can't let them know anything more about us. I'll be fine in a few days.

"I'll be fine." I repeated out loud, but more for myself.

"Scoot over closer to the wall. The mattress isn't that big."

"Did they leave any clothes?" I asked not feeling comfortable with my nakedness.

"They took everything, even the handcuffs," Max answered. "I can sleep later." He offered, looking at some point over my head. I'd never seen Max so miserable and haunted.

I softened inside. "No, it's okay. We both need to sleep and they'll probably take away the mattress tomorrow. You know, to make us suffer more."

I stayed on my side, Max turned his back towards me, it wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in but it was better than the cold floor. I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but every time I shifted to get comfortable, the pain would flare upand I was back where I started wide awake and afraid.

I don't know how much time passed but eventually I fell asleep.

***********

Warm arms closed around me from behind, "How's my general doing today?" The soft male voice whispered in my ear. I knew I had to wake up and start overseeing my soldiers, but if I could stay a minute longer in my prince's arms...The silk sheets and thick warm comforter lured me back asleep, just as much as those strong arms lured me into waking up.

"Leave me alone," I muttered trying to stay asleep, then bolted wide awake. I was in the torture room. Sometime during our nap, Max had rolled over on top of me. His arm was wrapped around my waist his head resting on my chest. I didn't push him off; I knew a week ago I would have, and not feel a twinge of guilt.

It had to be dream. It had to be. But I knew from the Grenalith in my other life, I was Max's best friend and general of his armies. Were we more to each other? Strangely, the thought didn't sicken me.

The doors slid open, my heart started pounding and my stomach plummeted to my feet. "Max wake up." I shook Max's shoulder pushed him off me and sat up. Max sat up remarkably fast for someone who was sound asleep a second ago.

I didn't say anything as the doctors entered after the soldiers. The soldier grabbed us and held us still, I wanted to fight but standing up took energy. The doctor who walked toward us had two needles in his hand; I assumed one for each of us.

I didn't fight when the guard stretched out my arm; the doctor didn't even bother using rubbing alcohol before jabbing the needle in. After the doctor injected Max, everyone left. Shit, what did they inject us with? I stood waiting for some kind of reaction but when nothing happened after a few seconds I started to relax. I sat back down on the bed and leaned back against the wall. A few minutes later, the affects of the drug hit me. A rush of good feeling spread throughout my whole body and my head lost weight. Dimly, I tried to figure out what they gave me. My face felt flushed and I knew my cock was standing at attention. I knew I should feel embarrassed but my mind couldn't concentrate on any one thought.

Max was sitting next to me in the same state. His face was completely relaxed and his eyes were glazed over. Abruptly my drug induced happiness vanished, we had to get out of this place fast. Fear gave me the strength to stand on my feet and stagger to the door. It was closed and locked but their door lock was electronic. I beat against the door in fake frustration. I knew I could open the door, fuck Max and his don't-use-your-powers crap.

I made my way tothe mattress in the corner. I stumbled just before I reached it and sprawled half on the bed and half on the floor. Max giggled a truly weird sound. My knees ached but the drug dulled the pain. I stayed still, waiting for my head to stop spinning before I rolled over onto the mattress.

I stared at the ceiling, my heart pounding a hundred miles a minute. The drug was affecting me a lot differently than Max; maybe they gave us both something different just to see how we would react.

When the doors slid open, I couldn't move from my spot on the mattress. Three guards and the guy who raped us with the vibrators entered the room. I tried to sit up but all the muscles in my body seemed to have turned to liquid. I moved my eyes to find Max sitting in the same position his eyes eerily blank. If it weren't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, I would have sworn my best friend was dead.

I tried to block the memory of what happened next but I'm afraid I'll always remember those men beating us, screaming at us to answer their questions, if I could speak, I would have. I remember being flipped over on my stomach while they took turns raping me. Max was completely unresponsive, so they kneed him inthe balls and left him twitching on the ground. I was grateful only one of us would suffer the gang rape. At some point, they dragged in the trough full of ice water and dumped me in it; the shock did nothing to unfreeze my muscles. I would have drowned if the soldier hadn't dragged me out of the water.

I think I started crying after they dumped me on the floor soaking wet and started kicking me, their hard army boots moving too fast for my eyes to keep up. One of their boots connected with my head and that is when I blacked out for good.

***********

Someone was crying, I realized as I slowly returned to consciousness. "Michael. Please wake up."

I was able to open one of my eyes; the other was swollen shut. Max had bruises all over his chest and his eyes were red from crying. At first I couldn't remember how I ended up on the floor in a puddle of water, but then the memories hit my brain like a freight train and I groaned. With Max's help I got to my feet, I couldn't stand up straight; I hurt in so many places. "How long was I out?" my voice was raspy from too much screaming.

"I don't know. I woke up and found you. I thought you were dead." Max clenched his jaw. I knew him well enough to know that he was trying hard not to cry, to stay strong for me. I could also see the fury in his eyes. I knew if they continued to injury me, I'd never have a chance to escape. Right now, it was taking all of my concentration just to walk.

"I'm too tough to kill," I muttered, my throat hurt too much to say more.

Max tightened his hold on me. "I know you are, old friend."

Max lowered me to the mattress, before sitting down next to me. The dry mattress warmed me but only for a minute, then the shaking started. It might have been shock but the room at best was an uncomfortable seventy degrees now it felt like thirty especially after the ice bath. "Michael, I'm going to lie next to you before you freeze to death."

I think I nodded my head. Max pulled me into a hug, his warm body heating my back. The constant chills slowed to a few shudders and then stopped. However, I wasn't going to ask Max to let go of me. His head pressed against my shoulders offering comfort. I desperately needed his touch. For the first time in years, I prayed. I prayed the men who had kidnapped us would fall off a cliff and die, that they would leave us alone; I prayed for rescue. I prayed that I wouldn't start crying.

Hours had passed since I had woken up and, instead of the pain passing, it grew worse and worse. The cold water really had numbed my skin. Every scratch, bruise, and tear ached. Max and I didn't move much. I tried to remember what it was like to see the sky, breath fresh air, feel the sun against my skin. Sleep beckoned me and I followed.

***********

I think a few days passed before we saw anyone else again, food was pushed through a small panel on the floor. I was now able to stand without help, there were no mirrors in the room but after the fifth wince on Max's face, I could only assume I looked like hell. Not that Max looked any better. His face was pale, his eyes had dark circles surrounding them, and he never smiled. We didn't talk much for fear of them spying on us, when we got tired we would lie down together and sleep, always holding each other. At first, we did it because we still had no clothes and it was warmer, but after a while, it became habit.

"So, who do you think kidnapped us?" Max asked me out of the blue while we were lying down. We spent way too much time on that mattress.

"Aliens," I answered promptly. "You?"

"The Russians."

Max was smiling slightly. I smiled back. We didn't talk again for a while.

When they came for us again, neither of us were prepared. They didn't dress us as they led us naked from the room. I didn't fight or bother asking why they had kidnapped us. The room they led us to had two beds in it with cuffs at all four corners. I don't think I ever got used to the silence of the men who had captured us.

I squinted against the bright lights in the room. The soldiers were gentle with me as they strapped me onto the bed. Neither of us put up a fight and I wondered if that was a bad or good thing. Men in surgical scrubs entered the room and the soldiers stepped back and left the room.

Alien Autopsy entered my head like a flash. They were going to cut us open. The doors slid open again and man who raped us entered the room.

"Mr. Evans and Mr. Guerin, I'm Agent Pierce. Now there is no point denying you two are of alien origin. Your blood tests proved it; even your semen has different properties. Now we need some answers. First, when are the rest of your people going to invade? Where is your planet located? How many more of you are there?" Agent Pierce asked hundreds of questions and we only knew one answer. Isabel was the only other one like us, and I would die before I told them about her. There was no way I would let this man rape her, or hurt her in any other way.

He came to stand in front of the bed I was tied down to. There was a small roll tray in between our beds with all kinds of surgical stuff. I only recognized one instrument, the scalpel. He picked it up and stepped closer to me. The doctors in the room stayed out of his way. "Please someone help." I twisted my head and begged the doctor with bushy eyebrows. "This guy is crazy. Please help us."

Agent Pierce scowled and grabbed my balls and twisted them. I screamed and tried to pull up my legs.

"Leave him alone!" Max yelled fighting against the cuffs.

"Mr. Evans, if you don't want to share your friend's fate, you better shut up."

My stomach plummeted at those words, what fate was he talking about? Afraid of rape, I tried to stifle my sobs of agony.

"No, I'm not going to rape you,instead, I'll cut you every time you don't answer one of my questions. Then I'll cut off your balls. One at a time."

Oh, god please let this be dream? I closed my eyes, hoping again that this was a nightmare and I'll wake up in the dingy trailer house I lived in my whole life.

"Now, where did you and Mr. Evans come from?"

I wet my lips. "I don't remember," I answered honestly.

"I don't believe you." Something cold touched my thigh and then burning. Blood welled up and tailed down the side of my leg. "Now lets try again."

"How many of you are there?"

"It's just me and Max. I swear." I was sweating and close to hyperventilating. I prayed that he'd believe me.

"Now, why don't I believe you?"

It was then that I knew he was toying with us, his tone of voice said that he didn't care what we answered he just wanted to torture us. I watched him bring the scalpel down on my chest and make a long slice to my navel. The scalpel was sharp and the actual cutting didn't hurt, it just throbbed afterwards. More blood spilled down my body, running down my ribcage.

"You sick bastard! Why do you even bother questioning us if you don't believe any of our answers?" I yelled at him, knowing if I didn't, Max soon would, and I didn't want this Agent Pierce to focus any of his attention on Max.

Instead of cutting me again, he slapped me. "You'll not speak to me in such a disrespectful tone again." Why was this guy in charge? His insanity wasn't hidden. "Now apologize or I'll go and rape your friend."

"I apologize," I said immediately.

"Good. Now where were we? Oh yes, how many of you are on earth. I don't believe that you and Mr. Evans are the only aliens here. Tell me everything you know..."

Before I could answer the glass mirror shattered inward and men with ski masks jumped in with pistols. Only this time, they had big yellow letters on their jackets, FBI. I saw Sheriff Valenti talking to someone in a handheld radio. The FBI agents took the scalpel away from Agent Pierce and handcuffed the doctors before leading them out of the room. Sheriff Valenti climbed through the hole in the mirror.

"How are you boys doing?" He asked quickly, undoing Max's cuffs because he was closer to the mirror.

Max didn't answer; he looked like someone had kicked him in the stomach. I started crying, honestly never so happy to see someone in my life. "Here, Michael, I'll have you free in no time. We have paramedics outside the compound, they can see to your cuts."

I couldn't sit up without help, more blood poured out of my newest cuts. A FBI agent came in the room with blankets; she handed them to Sheriff Valenti before leaving the room talking into a headset radio.

"Here, these are for you." He handed Max one of the blankets and wrapped the other around my shoulders. I couldn't stop crying. Max came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hid my face in his shoulders. The blanket was scratchy against my cheek. I didn't cry long, I never was much of a crier.

I lifted my head, and my eyes were caught be a weird expression on Max's face. We might have stood there all day and night, if the sheriff hadn't coughed discreetly. "Are you okay now, Michael?"

"I'm nowhere near okay, but this is a good start. We can go home, right?"

"Yes." He hesitated. "But you might need to go to the hospital, those cuts look bad."

"If I never see another doctor it'll be too soon," I growled and climbed off the table. I staggered, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. "Just get me home." I didn't really want to return to the trailer, every time I said home, I was picturing Max's home.

"I can help you do that. Max, your mother, father, and sister are outside waiting for you. Michael, Hank came and reported you missing a few days ago, but he couldn't make it to this raid because of work." Sheriff Valenti sounded sympathetic. I guess I should be glad the old man noticed I was missing. I wonder what clued him in?

We left the room and, for the first time, we walked down the hallways without guns pointed at us. Men in FBI uniforms escorted doctors and soldiers down the corridors, all of them handcuffed. My heart jumped in my throat every time we passed these small groups. I looked at the men trying to remember who were the three that raped me. They all looked the same. I never did see their faces clearly.

"Sheriff, where are we?" Max asked.

"You're about twenty miles outside of Roswell, at what's supposed to be an abandoned government weapons research facility. You're lucky someone working for Roswell Electric Company noticed that they were supplying electricity to a place that was closed down nearly fifty years ago."

"And the men who kidnapped us?"

"Ex-government agents and doctors they hired, apparently they believe that there are aliens in Roswell. Somehow, they got backing from an unknown source and they opened this place up to conduct experiments on people."

"Why us?" I asked my throat suddenly dry. I ignored Max's glare. I needed to know why we were singled out.

Sheriff Valenti paused for a moment before answering. "When you were children you were found wondering the desert with no memory of your past. It was in your records and it kind of made you kids stand out. That, and we never could find your real parents."

A loud crackling sound startled me but it was only the sheriff's radio. "Excuse me boys." He walked a few feet away to talk to the person on the other end.

Then he returned his brow creased with worry. "You boys, keep going down this hallway and take the first left and then the next right. The exit should be right there. Some doctors locked themselves in a lab and are destroying everything. I need to go help. Will you guys be all right?"

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Yes," Max answered at the same time.

He gave us this weird long measuring look before turning and jogging back in the other direction.

"Come on, lets get out of here," I said and started my slow shuffling walk. Holding the blanket up took up most of my concentration so I trusted Max to lead us out of this hell hole.

We opened the exit and I don't know about Max but I was completely blinded by the bright light. I brought up one hand to shield my eyes, making sure I didn't drop the blanket. When I was able to see again, Max was kind of in the same position except he had Isabel, his mom, and his dad hanging all over him. Even Liz Parker was there watching with tears in her eyes. I left the group and went to the ambulance.

One of the paramedics was sitting on the back with the doors open, looking like he was enjoying the shade.

"I need some band aids," I told him.

The guy looked me up and down some before saying, "It looks like you need a lot more than band aids. Are you Michael Guerin or Max Evans?"

"I'm Michael and I'm not going to the hospital. If you can patch me up here that'll be fine with me."

It took a few minutes for the guy to digest my words. I hoped he decided fast because my feet were starting to burn. "Okay, hop up in here. I'll close the doors to give you more privacy."

Fear lurched in my throat at that suggestion, I was afraid that maybe one of those renegade government agents were in the front, ready to drive off with me trapped in the back. "No, that's fine, leave the doors open."

Concern replaced the bored attitude. "Sure, whatever makes you feel comfortable." He stepped onto the ground and gave me an arm. I was grateful for his help. I could barely move now.

He hung my blanket over the door for some privacy. I lay down on the stretcher while the guy finished securing the blanket. My cheeks burned with embarrassment over my nudity, but when the guy turned around and gasped at the sight of my wounds, I could see his professionalism take over. It reassured me somewhat. He didn't speak while he cleaned and bandaged all my cuts.

When the blanket was shoved aside, I completely froze.

However the paramedic was quicker, he tossed his jacket over my privates and then turned his head to the person who interrupted him. "Hey, can you please wait a moment? I'm helping someone."

"Oh my god! Michael what did those monsters do to you?" Shit, I recognized Maria's voice.

I closed my eyes.

"Maria! What are you doing?" Now Liz was watching me. "Oh my god, Michael!" Her voice was full of horror. It must be bad for the two girls to go silent like that.

"Girls, out!" Now Isabel was here.

I knew the guy who was helping me was frustrated. He jerked back the blanket from Isabel's shocked fingers and let the blanket fall back, hiding me again. "That bad?" I tried to joke. It fell flat on my paramedic's ears.

"Yeah, it's that bad. I'm telling you a hospital is the best place for you right now." I felt him tape the last bandage on leg. "Okay now turn over. I saw some bruises on your back."

"No, it's okay! My back feels fine," I said quickly then tried to sit up.

"Look, I want to help you but I can't if you are hiding injuries from me."

"I told you I'm fine!" I shouted, if I had clothes to wear outside the ambulance, I would have run.

"Michael, are you okay?" Max asked from behind the blanket.

"Yes, but I need clothes." I saw the challenge in the paramedic's eyes.

 

I don't remember how Max responded.

"Look, Michael, I know you're scared but I'm not going to hurt you. Your face is flushed, you have a fever and none of the cuts on your front are infected. I'm afraid that you may have an infected cut on your back. Will you please let me help?"

"Can Max stay with me?"

"Hey, is Max out there?" The paramedic called out. "Yeah, he's coming with the clothes," Liz answered.

The blanket pulled back again. "Max, come on up here, you can get changed."

Once the blanket hid us from view, I slowly turned onto my stomach. It didn't take long for him to clean all my obvious cuts. I thought it was amazing how much these guys could do in an ambulance. "The cut on your shoulder is infected, I cleaned it, but you shouldn't get the bandage wet for a few days. Now I'm going to leave so you can change. I still think you should go to the hospital to check out your other injuries." And with that, the guy was gone.

It took me forever to change. I should have asked the guy if he had morphine.

When we were both decent, Max pulled down the blanket. "Michael, my mom and dad said it would be okay for you to stay at our house for a few days until you feel better."

I nodded my head and ignored all the concerned faces in front of me.

***********

The drive to Max's house was made in uncomfortable silence. At first, Max's mom and dad tried to cheer us up, but they stopped after noticing it didn't help. I stared out the window, not knowing what to say. I think my mood affected Max, his face was drawn and worried. Isabel sat between us and held both our hands. Liz and Maria were following behind us in Maria's Volvo.

I just wanted to be alone to process the fact that I was free. I wasn't trapped in a room waiting for doctors to come and hurt us. I still couldn't believe how quickly everything happened. One minute I was getting my stomach cut open and the next, the FBI was coming to the rescue. Unfortunately, they still wanted to get our statements. I found out from one of them that we were missing for twenty days.

About forty minutes later we pulled into the Evan's driveway. I still couldn't move quickly so I was still outside when Maria pulled in behind the Evans' car.

 

Max didn't wait for Liz or Maria; he stayed by my side. The next time I'm kidnapped, I'll keep my mouth shut. Max barely had any marks from our imprisonment and I was walking like I was ninety years old.

"Mom, Michael and I are going up to my room," Max announced once we entered the house.

"Are you sure honey?" Max's mother asked her voice full of concern.

Max nodded then went over andhugged his foster mother. "Michael and I need to be alone for a little while. Oh, for dinner, can we have pizza?"

She said yes and we headed up to Max's room. He closed the door behind us and locked it then made sure the window was locked before pulling the curtain close. He even opened his closet to make sure no one was inside.

It was then that I realized that Max was just as affected by our ordeal. I lay down Max's bed and didn't push Max away when he wrapped one arm around my waist. His face dug into my side but I didn't mind the touch. He was shaking, no crying, then I realized how much he had to work at holding it together in front of his family. He didn't want them to see how badly he was hurt.

I scooted down on the bed so our heads were even, then I gently kissed him on the lips. He didn't pull back and I didn't do anything else. We kissed softly, both too tired for any great feats of passion. He pulled back first, his eyes not so empty anymore.

"Michael, can I heal you? I have to warn you it's very intimate, I'll be seeing your thoughts and you'll see mine."

"I know and it's okay." I felt a great well of tenderness for my friend.

Max sat up and knelt next to me, he laid one hand on my chest and at first nothing happened but then a jolt entered my body and my mind went with it. Confused flashes of pictures, sounds, smells, and emotions assaulted my brain. Then they cleared up and I was able to make sense of them. Flashes of child Max filled my head, so gentle and caring. I love you, whispered across my thoughts. I think the thought echoed back.

Then it was over and the flashes were gone as well as all the pain. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. Two minutes had passed. "I wish I could heal you too, Max."

"It's okay, they beat you up the worst. Next time, I think you should keep your mouth shut." He laughed but it was forced. I was hoping there wouldn't be a next time.

"Did you have any strange dreams?" I asked abruptly.

Max soft gaze held mine for a minute before he answered. I had the feeling he knew something I didn't. "Yes we were together in our last life." Somehow, I knew he was going to say that, but it still shocked me. Max continued, "I love you, Michael. I wanted to kill those bastards who hurt you and it killed me inside when I had to watch them hurt you. Remember when they injected us with that drug? I was there but I couldn't move, or do anything to help you. But it did open my memories of our last life. I don't know everything yet, but I do know we are meant to be together."

When he stopped, I didn't know what to say. "I need more time," I blurted out. Then started again. "I'm okay with us. I love you too, but I'm not ready for anything else." Oh the irony, I was always curious about sex, wanting to try it out with someone and now the thought scared me.

"It's okay, neither am I." Then he kissed me.

-the end-


End file.
